I Hate People
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: Miley hates people. She likes being alone and invisible. She was content with it. Until Nick suddenly notices her and wants to know her. She's made up her mind about him. They have nothing in common! Or so she thinks and he leads her to believe...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I randomly decided to start a new story. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this though. I would love some reviews telling me what you all think. Continue or delete? And please excuse the horrible last names and what not, I'm horrible at thinking of names that flow and that don't copy right.**

**Chapter 1:**

I hate people. That's why I have no friends. I've made myself completely invisible. I love it. Oh, and I'm Miley Vick.

It was another day, I walked through the small high school getting hit with multiple shoulders without anyone noticing or caring. I made it to my locker and grabbed what I needed as quickly as possible, but soon found myself on the ground. "Whoa, I'm so sorry." The idiot jock that knocked me over said, holding out his hand for me. I rolled my eyes and ignored his hand, getting up on my own. I closed my locker then started to walk away. "Hey!" I heard the idiot call after me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very good at ignoring people?" I stayed silent. "Do you talk? Are you deaf?" I continued to ignore him and walked into the girls' bathroom.

I had to say, it was weird being acknowledged by someone. The only people who barely notice are the people I call mom and dad, and well, that's not exactly the kind of attention I want.

When I finally came out of the bathroom I noticed the idiot was still there waiting for me. "Finally! You girls take forever in there."

"Do you need something?" I finally asked. "Oh, you do talk."

"I can do more than that, but I'm almost positive you don't want to know what."

"Look, my parents raised me to always make sure I right a wrong."

"You already apologized, so leave me be."

"I needed to make sure you knew how sorry I was. I'm sure that wasn't exactly how you wanted to start off your first day." I laughed without humor. "Oh, that is good."

"What?" He asked confused. "This isn't my first day you idiot." I continued to laugh. "It's not?"

"No! We've had at least one class together since Kindergarten."

"What? No, I've never seen you before, and I know everybody." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously you don't, now if you'll excuse me." I said walking by him. "I was just trying to be nice." He said following me. "Well, now you're acting creepy."

"How have I never noticed you before?"

"Simple, I don't make myself noticeable."

"Why not?"

"To avoid talking to idiots, like yourself."

"You don't even know me." He protested. "And you don't know me." There was nothing more to say so I walked away.

After school I walked outside the school where I was met by the harsh sunlight. I knew my dad would be too wasted to pick me up and my mom was too busy fucking some random guy she met at some bar so I would have to walk home. "What're you looking at?" I heard a voice ask standing next to me. I didn't realize that I had been standing, and staring into space. "Nothing." I said snapping out of it. "Do you need a ride?"

"No."

"So, you'd rather walk than get a ride?"

"Yes."

"Come on, please?"

"Fine, thanks."

The car ride was short and awkward. "Thanks." I mumbled before getting out of the car. "You're welcome!" He yelled after me.

I went inside and sure enough, what I had thought was true. I ran into my room and locked the door before anyone realized that I was home. I tried to get some homework done, but it was hard to concentrate when my mom was having sex in the next room with her latest one night stand. To say I had a dysfunctional family would be an understatement. I learned to get around it though. We had an unspoken agreement. I stay out of their way, they stay out of mine.

The next morning when I walked out my front door I looked up and saw the idiot from yesterday leaning against his car with a large grin on his face. "Can I help you?" I asked annoyed. "Need a ride to school?" He asked still grinning. "No thank you, I'd rather walk."

"Really? You'd rather walk out here in the cold than a nice heated car?" He was right, it was cold outside and a heated car sounded amazing, but since it was him, I was willing to freeze to death. "I'm fine." I started to walk away, only to have him start following. "Fine, then I'll walk with you." What was with this guy? "Why are you being so aggravating?" I turned facing him. "Why are you so guarded?"

"Guarded? Not wanting anything to do with you does not make me guarded. It makes me smart."

"You're guarded because you make yourself invisible and you get angry at anyone who shows you the slightest bit of kindness."

"That is a pretty big accusation."

"I call it how I see it."

"Mind if I take a crack at you?"

"Go ahead." He crossed his arms and looked at me, waiting. "Okay, let's see, you're a spoiled rich boy, who's captain of the football team, gets all the girls, never hears the word no, cocky, you think you know everything, and just assumes that everyone loves you. Am I correct?" He stayed still for a moment, like he was processing everything I had just said, and then to my surprise, started laughing. "What is so funny?" I asked thrown off by this reaction. "Who thinks they know everything now?"

"I was simply just calling it as I see it."

"Well, then it seems we have a lot to learn about each other."

"I don't want to know you."

"What a shame, because I really want to know you."

"I know why you're doing this." He arched his eyebrows. "Oh, you do, do you?" I nodded. "Care to share?"

"You're doing this for one of two reasons. One, you hate me and just enjoy seeing me irritated or two, you feel like it's your obligation to know everybody because you are a people person and can't stand not knowing things."

"I can certainly tell you it isn't because I hate you." He smirked. "So then it's because you feel the need to know everybody?"

"I didn't say that." I tilted my head in confusion. "Well, if it isn't either of those reasons, then why would you possible want to know me out of all people?" He stepped forward, now only inches away from me. It was to the point where I could feel his breath on my skin. My breathing started to become uneven. I felt him start grinning. He must have felt my breathing change. "You really want to know?" He whispered seductively, moving even closer. I only nodded. "You fascinate me. Not many people act repulsed by my presence."

"Oh, you think I'm acting do you?" I asked finally regaining my ability to speak. "No, but I know there's a part of you that wonders about me."

"You are so full of it."

"Am I?"

"Yes!" He slowly snaked his arms around my waist and held me as close to him as he could. "Then why haven't you pushed me away yet?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my back. He did have a point, why was I allowing him to be this close to me? Maybe he was right…No! He can't be right. I finally pushed him away and he laughed, amused at my reaction. "This is ridiculous. Leave me alone, idiot." I said starting to walk again. "Why do you call me idiot? I have a name you know."

"I'm sure you do, I just don't care to know it. I like calling you idiot much more."

"Oh, you can call me whatever you want, baby." Okay, now he's just acting cocky. I rolled my eyes, ignoring that comment. "Why are you still walking? You have a car, go use it."

"And leave you to walk all by yourself? What kind of gentlemen leaves a lady to walk all alone in the cold?"

"The kind that wants to keep his balls."

"Oh, feisty." I decided to ignore that comment as well, in hopes that if I ignored him he would go away. "Is it really that hard to accept a ride from me?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "I just don't understand why you want me to so badly."

"Like I said, I want to get to know you." I stopped and faced him again. "Fine, I'll accept your offer, today, but from now on you have to stop being so pushy about it. If I say no, I mean no. Got it?" He smiled excitedly. "Deal!" I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I knew there was no turning back now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I'm still not sure if I should continue this or not. I've decided I'm not going to put a new chapter up until I get at least one opinion so I know that I'm not just wasting my time. Okay, thanks :)**

**Chapter 2:**

As the idiot and I walked into school, people whispered and started. Everyone was seeing me, with him. This was not good. "Don't mind them." The idiot whispered in my ear. He must have seen the worried expressed on my face. "Thanks to you it's going to be hard staying invisible."

"You are so welcome." I gave him a stern look. "I didn't say thank you. If people start to notice me, I'm going to kill you, got it?"

"You are a feisty one."

"Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't really hurt me."

"Want to test that?"

"Sure, hit me with your best shot." He said leaning forward and turning his jaw toward me. "Come on, I'm giving you a free hit." He patted his cheek. I raised my hand to hit him, but slowly put it back down. As much I would have loved to hit him, he was right. I wouldn't really hurt him. I turned and walked away, hoping to avoid him saying "I told you so". I was surprised he didn't follow me, since he has a knack for doing that. I turned back and saw him talking to a few other guys, his friends I would assume.

All through the rest of the day, people continued to stare and whisper as I walked by. I guess the excitement of walking in with the idiot hadn't died down. I honestly didn't know what the big deal was. We walked into school at the same time, big deal. "Hi." A girl in my English class said. I looked up at her but didn't say anything. "Um, so, I saw you and Nick walking into school together this morning." So, the idiots name was Nick, interesting. "We walked in at the same time, so?" She seemed lost for words. "He looked like he was into you. Do you guys have something going on?" I arched my eyebrows. "Nope, he's all yours." I said looking back down at my work. "Ew, no I didn't mean it like that." I looked back up at her. "Oh?"

"He's my brother." My eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She laughed. "It's fine. I understand why you probably thought that. I'm Demi by the way." She said holding out her hand. "Miley." I shook her hand. "I know this probably sounds rude, but I've never noticed you before."

"I wouldn't have expected you too. I stay invisible most the time."

"Well, you're defiantly not invisible now." She laughed. "Yeah, thanks to your brother or idiot as I call him."

"I call him idiot too!" She exclaimed, laughing again. "So, how come you keep yourself invisible?" Demi asked sitting in the desk next to me. "I don't like people, no offence."

"None taken."

"If your brother hadn't of knocked me over yesterday then I would still be invisible, the way I like to be."

"My brother tends to gravitate toward those who are invisible whether he realizes it or not." Before I could respond, the final bell rang and it was time to leave. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said awkwardly before leaving the room. "Hey, wait up." I heard a voice call behind me. I turned around and saw the idiot, I mean Nick, running to catch up with me. "How was your day?" He asked reaching me. "Horrible. Thanks to you people noticed me." I said in a half joking voice. "Oh, how horrible." He mocked. "It is when you don't want to be noticed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people would react they way they did." He said sincerely. "I'm sure it will die down by tomorrow."

"I hope so." I said. "Oh, I met your sister today."

"Oh you did, did you?"

"Yup. She seems nice, and we both agree that you're an idiot." He gasped, pretending to be offended. "How rude!" I couldn't help but giggle. "Hey, I got you to laugh!" I smacked his arm. "Shut up." I giggled again. "You're kind of cute when you giggle." He smiled. I felt my face start to flush. "Ha! I got you to blush too!" I smacked his arm harder this time. "Ow! I'm sorry!" I tried to hold back a laugh. "Why are you so defensive about laughing? It's okay to laugh. Unless…are you a robot?"

"You are such a dork!" I laughed. "Well, can this dork give you a ride home? Or are you going to play stubborn?" I wanted to say no, but I knew I would most likely end up riding with him anyways, so instead of arguing, I agreed. It took him by surprise, but didn't question it. "And here we are." He said pulling up to the front of my house. "Thanks for the ride." I said taking off my seatbelt. "No problem." I smiled and turned to open the car door but was stopped by him holding my arm. I turned back and gave him a confused look. "When are you going to tell me your name?" I sighed. "It's Miley." He smiled. "Nice to officially meet you, Miley."

"Nice to meet you, Nick." He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Stalker much?"

"You're sister told me your name, idiot."

"Of course she did."

"Goodbye, Nick." I said opening the car door. "What time should I pick you up for school tomorrow?" He yelled after me. I turned around and looked at him. "I don't need a ride to school tomorrow."

"So, same time as this morning?"

"And you think I'm stubborn?"

"Bye, Miley." He gave a small wave then drove off. I shook my head and walked into the house, and locking myself in my room.

The next morning when I walked outside, sure enough, there was Nick waiting for me. "Good morning." He grinned. I rolled my eyes, annoyed by his cheerfulness at such an early time. "Well, aren't you just a big ball of sunshine." He said sarcastically opening the car door for me. "I slept in late, I was up late, and I'm not a morning person." I said getting into the car. "I can tell." He mumbled closing the car door. The car ride seemed to be longer than usual, and once we passed the school I started to worry. "Where are you taking me? This could be considered kidnapping!"

"Calm down! I'm just taking you to Starbucks. You need caffeine." I opened my mouth to protest but Nick interrupted me. "And don't bother protesting, I'm buying you coffee whether you like it or not." He looked at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. "Fine, I won't call the police, this time." He laughed a little and pulled into the parking lot.

I hated to admit it, but Nick was right. Coffee is just what I needed. "Better?" He asked as I took a sip of my warm drink. "Much." I said taking another sip. Once we were both done, we got back in the car and made it to school right before the bell rang. To avoid what happened yesterday, we entered the building a few seconds apart, and it worked. I was invisible again, except to Nick's sister, but I didn't mind her so much. "So you're sure nothing is going on between you and my brother?" She asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm positive! I don't date, and I don't have friends." I noticed her face fall a little. She was obviously hurt; she must have started to consider me as a friend. "But because of your brother I have you to call a friend." Her face lit up again. "I'm glad we're friends. Now, we can be like the three amigos!"

"Three?" I asked confused. "Yeah. You, me, and Nick."

"The three amigos." I repeated, thinking of it. "I guess we are." I guess I didn't mind having friends, or people to talk to. I must admit, I feel less lonely at school now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! :) My goal is to try and upload at least one chapter a day. I hope you guy still like this! :)**

**Chapter 3:**

I got home that day and found the house had been destroyed. I stepped over all the broken items on the floor and searched for my mom or dad. When I reached the kitchen, I found my dad at the table with his head in his hands. "What happened in here?" I asked in almost a whisper. His head shot up. He looked surprised to see me. "Oh, um, your mom and I got into a fight." It was rare for my dad to be this sober. "Did you find her cheating?" I asked after a moment. "You knew?" He asked surprised again. "It was kind of hard not to know. My room is right by yours and we have thin walls." His face started to turn pale. "How long?" He asked seriously. I stayed silent. He got up and made his way over to me. "How long has this been going on?"

"About a year." I whispered. "A year?" He asked astonished. I could only nod. "Why didn't you say anything?" He yelled at me. "Why weren't you sober enough to realize what was going on right under your nose?" I yelled back before walking out the door. He had no right to be upset with me. I wasn't the one who cheated, I wasn't the one who couldn't stay sober enough to realize she wasn't happy, it wasn't my fault.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. Sometimes I really hated life. I decided not to go home that night. I stay out all night more than a teenager my age usually does. I was planning on missing school the next day, but then remembered Nick was going to show up to take me to school and I had no way of contacting him to tell him. This meant I had to go to school, which also meant I had to stop at home and change so that it wasn't obvious I was out all night. "Where were you all night?" My dad asked, sounding almost worried, when I walked into the house. "I was out." I walked past him heading to my room. "Where were you?" He asked again, sounding sterner. "I walked around all night okay?" I snapped back annoyed at him. "You should have come home. Something could have happened to you."

"Stop acting like you care." I slammed the door and locked it.

Once I was dressed, I threw my hair up into a messy bun then walked out of my room and out the front door without saying a word to my dad. Out of all the times I wanted Nick to be here, he wasn't. My dad came out and continued to lecture me about how I shouldn't have stayed out all night. When Nick finally showed up I told my dad to leave me alone and got into Nick's car slamming the door shut. "Is everything okay?" He asked, hearing me yelling at my dad. "Please, don't ask." I said looking out the window.

The second we got to school I rushed out of the car and walked into the school, heading straight to the girls bathroom. My stomach was twisted up in knots. I hadn't eaten since early yesterday. I ran into one of the stalls and proceeded to throw up. It wasn't long after that I heard Demi come in, calling for my name. "In here." I managed to say, opening the stall. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at me concerned. "I'm fine." I walked over to the sink and washed my hands and whipped what had landed on my face. "Do you have a piece of gum or a breath mint?" I asked turning back to her. Demi nodded and handed me a piece of gum. "Thanks."

"Are you sure you're okay? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't eaten since yesterday and my stomach felt funny, but I feel fine now." I said walking out of the bathroom. "Are you sure?"

"Stop worrying. I'm fine, really." I said giving her y best fake smile. "Okay." She said buying it. "Just get some food soon okay?"

"I will, I promise." I said before walking down the hall to my locker, where Nick was waiting for me. "Hey." He said. "Can I help you?" I asked opening my locker. "Want to talk about what happened with your dad this morning? And why you look like you've been up all night?"

"No, I really don't want to talk about it."

"You're not being hit are you?" I looked at him like he was insane. "No, I'm not being hit."

"I was just making sure."

"Well, thanks for caring."

"That's what friends are for." It was a weird feeling having friends. "Yeah, yeah. Oh, I'm not going to need a ride to school tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. How come?"

"Must you ask questions?"

"I'm a curious person."

"I think I'm getting sick and I need to relax and lay low." I wasn't completely lying. I was getting sick, obviously, but I also needed to catch up on sleep. "Well, if you need anything just shoot me a text or call." He said handing me a folded piece of paper with his number on it. "How cliché." I said smirking. "Call me old fashioned." He said popping up the collar of his shirt. I laughed and started to walk away, only to have him pull me back to him and trap me in a warm hug. "What was that for?" I asked pulling back but not removing my arms from his neck. "You needed a hug." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well you were right, thank you." I quickly hugged him once more then walked off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I was surprised to see the house all picked up when I got home. "Clean right?" I heard my dad say coming out of the kitchen, startling me. "Yeah. Did you do this by yourself?"

"No, your mom helped out too." I had to admit, I was surprised to hear that they actually did something together, almost like a married couple should act. "You and mom? Actually doing something together?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I gave him a look. "Okay, okay. You have a point."

"Does this mean you two are working on things?"

"I think so." He said smiling. "So, then where is she now?"

"She went to get some food for us."

"That's nice." I said walking toward my room. "Care to join us?" He asked hopeful. "I was just going to lay down. I think I'm sick." His face fell in disappointment. "Oh, alright. I hope you feel better." I gave him a small smile then continued into my room.

It turns out I was more sick than I realized. I ended up staying up all night puking. My dad wanted to stay home with me and help, but I told him I would be fine and that he should leave. As for my mom, she left early that morning before she realized that I had been puking. So, now I was home alone puking out everything my stomach had in it. Nick called in between every class checking up on me. It was crazy how much this guy cared about me, even though he barley knows me.

It seemed like the second school was out Nick and Demi were letting themselves into my house and shoving Pepto-Bismol, saltine crackers, and 7up in my face. "Guys, you don't need to do this. I don't want to get you guys sick."

"You need someone here to help take care of you." Nick protested. "No, I don't. I'm a big girl."

"Miley, this is what friends do for each other." Demi added to what Nick had said. I sighed and curled up into a ball on my bed shutting my eyes. What had felt like only a few seconds had turned into three hours. I looked around my now darkened room, and was startled by a tall shadow moving toward me. "It's just me." Nick said, seeing that he startled me. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't alone when you woke up."

"Are my parents still gone?" I asked sitting up, feeling lightheaded and about to fall out of my bed. Before I could hit the ground I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Whoa, careful there." He said smiling down at me. "Sorry." I said embarrassed. "Don't be sorry. You're sick." He put me back into my bed and tucked me in and leaned down, kissing my head. "And to answer your previous question, yes, you're parents are still gone, but I called them and let them know that I was here to take care of you."

"You called them?"

"Well, yes. I don't think they would have liked it very much if they came home and found a stranger, who was a guy, in their daughters' room." Honestly, I didn't think they would have noticed, but I wasn't about to tell Nick that. "Thanks, you're a good friend." He smiled. "Now, enough talking! We need to get some saltines in you and make sure that they stay in you!"

I managed to get half a pack of the crackers to stay down and then fell back asleep. When I woke up the next morning, Nick was passed out in my desk chair. Had he stayed here all night? I was feeling a lot better when I got up. I gently shook Nick awake, trying not to scare him. "Huh, what? What's going on? Is everything okay?" He spoke quickly. I let out a small giggle. "Everything is fine. You fell asleep in the chair." He looked around and found that I was right. "Oh, sorry. I must have fallen asleep waiting for your parents."

"It's okay. It was really sweet of you to stay with me all night."

"You needed someone. You were really sick. How are you feeling now?"

"Much better." He smiled. "Good."

"What time is it?" I asked looking around the room for my clock. "Oh, it's 6:30 a.m." Nick said pulling out his phone. "That's so early!" I whined. "How about we get some food and caffeine in you?" He laughed. "That sounds amazing." I said walking toward the door to go to the kitchen. "Ah-ah. I'm taking you out to breakfast."

"But-"

"No buts!" He interrupted. "Fine! But you have to get out so I can change."

"Fair enough."

It took me ten minutes to get dressed, brush my teeth, and put my hair into a ponytail. "Ready." I said coming out of my room. Nick looked up at me and just stared. I turned around, confused, to see if there was something behind me. "What is it?" He snapped out of his daze. "Nothing, it's just, you look really pretty." I looked down at what I was wearing, then looked back up at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? I look awful." He got up and pushed a single strand of hair out of my face and left his hand on my cheek. "Not to me."

"I think you should get your eyes checked."

"My eyes are just fine." He said leaning in a little. I turned my head to the side. "I'm starving! Let's go get some food." I knew he was disappointed, but I wasn't ready for that, or whatever that was; and I really was starving.

I was happy to say that all my food stayed down. "That was really good, thank you Nick." I said as we walked back to his car. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He moved closer to me causing our hands to just barley touch, and he intertwined our hands. I looked down at them, then looked back up at Nick who was smiling. I felt my face starting to flush. The car ride back to my house was silent, but not awkward, it was comfortable. "So, are you going to school today?" Nick asked when we reached my house. "Yeah. I mean, if I'm able to go out to breakfast, I think I can handle school."

"Good." He stared into my eyes, and I found myself staring back. "Um, I should go get my backpack." I said breaking away from his gaze. "I'll walk in with you. I need to use your bathroom before we go." Something told me he didn't really need to use the bathroom, but I wasn't about to deny him the bathroom, in case he really did have to.

Five minutes later, I came out of my room and there he was sitting on the couch. "Ready to go?" I asked walking to him. "What's the rush? School doesn't start for another half hour." He said patting the seat next to him. I reluctantly sat down, afraid of what might happen. "You seem nervous."

"No, I'm fine." He laughed, obviously seeing right through me. "Come here." He opened his arms. I snuggled closer to him. He lifted my chin and looked into my eyes. My breathing became uneven as he leaned closer to me. I hated to admit it, but the second his lips touched mine, I swear I felt a spark.

**Niley's first kiss! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to address the review that I got asking if this story would become M at somepoint and my answer is I am not sure, but if there is any M stuff I will be sure to state it so that those who do not wish to read it do not have to. Oh, and thank you SO much to those who are reviewing I love you guys! I love getting feedback so I know how to keep you guys interested! :) Keep it up! **

**Chapter 5:**

It's been a week since Nick and I kissed, and since we've spoken and seen him. After we kissed I didn't know how to react. I don't know why I was so nervous around him. It's not like this was my first kiss. Sure, I make myself invisible at school but I still meet people outside of there. I just never keep in touch. I can't do that with Nick though, he isn't like everyone else, and since he goes to the same school as me it isn't as easy to cut off contact, not that I want to, I think. I don't know! Why does he make me feel this way?

Since I wasn't taking rides from Nick anymore, I was back to walking to school. "Need a ride?" That voice was familiar. I didn't turn to look knowing exactly who it was. "Come on Miley, talk to me. What did I do?" I sighed, and turned to his car. "You didn't do anything, okay?"

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" He turned off his car at this point. "I needed time to think."

"About what?"

"I really do not want to be talking about this in the middle of the road."

"Fine. We can talk on the way to school." He said reaching over and opening the passenger door. "Ugh!" I exclaimed getting in. "So? Continue on, what did you need to think about?" I stayed silent and looked down at my hands. "Is this about the kiss?" He almost whispered. I felt my cheeks start to flush just thinking about it. "Miley?" I realized I had forgotten to respond. "Yes." I finally said. "If it has you this freaked out then let's just forget about it. It never happened." I felt my heart crack a little, I didn't want to forget about it, it was possibly the best kiss I've ever had. I just don't know how to handle it. "Fine." Was all I was able to say. I saw his face fall a little. This wasn't what we wanted, but I didn't know how to express it.

We got to school, and before Nick walked away, I pulled him back to me and pressed my lips to his. I knew it was a long shot, but I needed to do something. He needed to know how I felt. Nick quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and held me close to him. The sparks were flying.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his and smiled. "Wow." He said with a huge grin on his face. "I don't want to forget about the kiss."

"Which one?" He teased. I giggled and got up on my tip toes to his ear. "All of them." I whispered seductively. He lifted me up and spun me around. I think it was safe to say he didn't want to forget about the kisses either. I didn't know where this left us, but I knew we had all the time in the world to figure it out.

The bell rang and we ran into the school hand in hand. Nick quickly kissed my cheek and we went our separate ways to our first classes.

At sixth period, I was filling Demi in on what had happened that morning. "Are you serious?" She squealed. "Yes!" I said as happy as she was. "So, where does that leave you guys?" She asked curiously. "We didn't get a chance to talk about it. I'm really nervous Demi. I've never had a real boyfriend before."

"Does that mean Nick was your first kiss?"

"No, I've kissed guys before, but I always cut off contact with them. There was never any sparks or feeling with him, but with Nick it's different."

"Aw! That's so cute! I hope you guys figure things out. I don't think I can stand Nick moping around again. He was so miserable when you ignored him."

"Really?" I asked giggling at the thought. "Yes! It was pathetic! You defiantly don't have to worry about him liking you. He has is bad for you."

"Thanks Demi."

I walked to Nick's car after school and found him sitting on the trunk of the car, waiting for me. "Hey pretty lady." He said jumping off. "Hey yourself." I smiled. "Want to go on an adventure with me?"

"Depends, are you going to kidnap me?"

"Why would I tell you if I was?"

"True." I smiled. "So, what do you say?"

"Okay, let's go." I said getting into the car.

Nick ended up taking me to a park. "What are we doing here?"

"It's a park, Miley. You play at parks." He said before running over to the monkey bars. "You do realize you reach the ground right?" I asked reaching him. "That's what makes it so easy!" He said, practically walking back and forth. "Dork." I laughed. "Tag!" He said hitting me. "You're it!" Then he started running.

It wasn't long before we were both out of breath and lying on the grass, poking each other back and forth saying "tag". "Fine! You win!" Nick said dropping his arm and looking dead. "That was a lot of fun." I said turning my head and looking at him. "I love hanging out with you." He smiled at me. "You aren't too bad yourself."

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you go out with me?"

I stared at him for a moment. Once he started to look nervous, I finally answered. "Yes." He smiled and got up, then held a hand out to help me up. There was nowhere else I would have rather been.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Surprise! I got a second chapter up today! :) I'm sorry it's kind of shot but hey, it's better than nothing? Keep the reviews coming, you're all amazing!**

**Chapter 6:**

I got home and I couldn't stop smiling. "What's got you so happy?" My mom as I walked in the door and seeing my huge grin. I hadn't seen my mom since the big fight she had with my dad. "Oh, nothing." I walked to the kitchen, with her following. "Look, I don't know what you know about what's going on with your father and I-" I stopped her. "Mom, let me just stop you right there. What's going on with you and dad is none of my business. You guys do what you need to do." I opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda. She stayed silent. Right before I walked out of the kitchen, I turned around. "And to answer your question, he didn't tell me anything I didn't already know." I saw her face turn pale, before I walked away. I knew she knew what I was talking about.

Later that night, as I was doing my homework, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in." I said half paying attention. I looked up and saw my dad standing near me. "Hi there." I said confused as to why he was in my room. "Can we talk for a second?" I closed my History book and turned to him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk about the fight we had." I looked at him waiting for him to say more. "I'm sorry that I got so mad, but you know you shouldn't be staying out all night."

"I've done it a hundred times before, you just never noticed."

"I understand that, but I'm going to be a lot more alert now."

"What made you change?"

"When I caught your mom." I looked down at my hands. "And when I saw the way you looked at me when you found the house destroyed." I looked back up at him confused. "You had this look in your eyes, like you were scared. That's when I realized how horrible of a father I had been. I was so drunk to the point where I scared my own daughter, and drove my wife to cheat." I didn't know how to respond to him. Everything he had just said was true. I was scared of my own father. "What I came in here to say is, I'm sorry and I'm going to be a better father. Just like your mom is going to try and be a better mother. I understand that you probably hate us but-"

"I don't hate you guys. Sure, I was disappointed to call you my parents and you did a horrible job being there for me, but I understand that you guys aren't perfect, and neither am I."

"It won't be like that again." I gave him a small smile and turned back to my desk. "Oh, your mom told me you two talked a little bit."

"She asked me what you told me about her. I told her you didn't say anything I didn't already know."

"She's trying to reach out to you too."

"She's not trying very hard." I mumbled. "Oh, just like you're so good at being there for people?" I looked at him surprised. "You and your mother aren't that much different. You both have trouble with people." I opened my mouth to protest but he stopped me. "And you can't say that you're there for that boy, Nick, because if it wasn't for his constant pushing he wouldn't be your friend, and you know it's true."

"You remember Nick?"

"Of course I do. It's not every day you get a call from a boy who is considerate enough to call the father of the girl he likes to tell him that he's taking care of his sick daughter."

I started to blush just thinking of Nick. "He's a good guy."

"He's good for you."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Any boy who can put up with a closed up person is defiantly worth the time to get to know."

"Thanks dad." I smiled and hugged him. "Knock, knock." My mom said walking in the room. "What's going on in here?" She asked taking a seat next to my dad on my bed. "Nothing, just talking."

"What about?"

"He was just telling me how I remind him of you." She smiled a little. "Oh, really?" My dad wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah." I smiled. "Honey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not being a better mom. I was being selfish and trying to get back at your dad."

"You don't need to explain, mom. I understand."

"Just know you can always come talk to me, okay?" I got up and hugged my mom tightly.

Everything was starting to work out great. My parents and I were finally starting to act like a family again; I had two friends, and one blossoming relationship. What else does a person need?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a couple days! I've been busy with school stuff, but I hope this dramatic chapter makes up for it! :P **

**Keep the reviews coming! I love you guys! **

**Chapter 7:**

It was the night of my date with Nick, and my stomach was doing flips. "Honey, Nick's here." My mom said through the door. I took a deep breath then opened the door and walked out to where he was waiting. "Hey beautiful." He turned around and revealed that he was holding a single red rose. "Hey." I said blushing. "Oh, this is for you." He said handing me the rose. "Thank you." I said taking it and sniffing it. "Ready to go my lady?" He asked holding out his arm. I nodded and took his arm. I said goodbye to my parents and walked out the door.

Nick wasn't one of those guys who tried to go all out on the first date. He liked to keep things simple, and leave extravagant for special occasions. We ended up seeing a movie and then going to an ice cream parlor, and it turns out we have the same favorite flavor of ice cream, mint chocolate chip. "So, are you having a good time?" Nick asked as we ate our ice cream. "I'm having a great time." I smiled as Nick took my free hand from under the table and intertwined our fingers. "Me too."

We walked back to Nick's car holding hands and before I opened the car door, he pulled me to him and kissed me gently. There were those dang sparks again…"Wow." I said smiling. "I really like you, Miley."

"I like you too."

He opened the car door for me and I slid in. We got back to my house, and like a gentleman, Nick walked me to my door. "Thank you for this lovely evening." I said turning to him. "Thank you for accompanying me." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." I got in and closed the door behind me and sighed happily.

Since that night Nick and I have been inseparable. We've been seeing each other about three weeks now. I still haven't met any of his family…other than Demi of course. I had never been to his place before either; we only always hung out at my house. "Nick?" I asked breaking our heated make out session. "What?" He asked trying not to be too disappointed that I pulled away. "We've been seeing each other a while now and we always hang out at my house, the mall, movies, or anywhere but your place. Why is that?" Nick tensed up and lightly took me off his lap and walked toward my bedroom door and walked out. "Nick!" I called, going after him. It was too late; he had already gotten in his car and driven off.

The next day I told him not to pick me up for school and avoided him the whole day. "So, Nick tells me you're mad at him. What did he do?" Demi asked in English. "I asked him why we never hang out at your house and he flipped out and left." Demi's face went pale and I knew she wanted to drop the subject. I sighed and left the room as the bell rang. I had no idea what was going on with those two…there was something they obviously didn't want me to know…

"Miley! Wait up! Please!" Nick begged running to catch up with me. I ignored him and got into my dad's car. "It looks like Nick wants to talk to you. Do you want me to wait while you do?" My dad asked. "No, just drive."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just drive, please?" I rested my head against the glass and closed my eyes. Nick beat us back to my house, but I told my dad not to let him in, and he listened, which I really appreciated. "How much longer are you going to ignore him?" My mom asked coming in to my room later that night. "Forever." I said bitterly. Okay, maybe I was overreacting, but how would you feel if your boyfriend up and left in the middle of a conversation without any explanation? "What happened?"

"He got up and left in the middle of a conversation without any explanation. He's hiding something from me."

"What makes you think he's hiding something?"

"I asked him why we never go to his house to hang out and then bam! He leaves. Then, when I asked Demi about it she got that same look in her eyes that Nick had. She knows something about it."

"Have you tried asking one of them what it was about?"

"No."

"Maybe you should hear Nick out. He's obviously trying to talk to you." I sighed. I knew she was right. I stood up and walked out to my front yard where Nick was waiting for me. "Okay, what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, I'm sorry." I stood there waiting to hear more. He looked confused when I didn't say anything. "And?"

"And what?"

"Ugh!" I turned and walked back toward my house. "Stop! What else did I do?" He asked grabbing my arm. "You're avoiding telling me why you don't want your family to meet me, and why we never hang out at your house. I know you're hiding something, and that Demi is too." He stayed silent. I crossed my arms again and walked back to my house. "Miley, I'm sorry, okay? I just-"

"You just what?"

"I can't tell you." He said looking down at the ground. I walked back over to him and rested my hand on his cheek. "You can tell me anything." He closed his eyes; I saw tears start to roll down his cheeks. "What's wrong?" I asked. All the anger had drained out of me, and now I only was concerned for him. "I think we should take a break." I took a step back and looked at him with tears now coming to my eyes. "I'm sorry." He kissed the top of my head and then walked away, leaving me confused and broken.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally! Here is chapter 8! I would have uploaded this yesterday but my mom wouldn't let me go on the computer, but here it is now! I hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 8:**

I didn't know what was going to happen now. I was invisible again, but this time I didn't want to be. Demi ignored me, and of course so did Nick. I was depressed. "Are you okay, Miley?" My mom asked as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "I'm fine." I said not looking up. "How did it go with Nick?"

"He dumped me."

"What? Why?"

"He didn't want to be with me anymore."

"He didn't give you a reason?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I stood up and walked to my room with my cereal.

Later that night, once my parents were asleep, I snuck out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I didn't care. "Miley?" I heard a voice call behind me. I ignored it and kept walking; hoping whoever it was would go away. "Miley, come on, I know it's you." I wasn't sure who the voice belonged to and I really didn't want to find out, but as my luck would have it, the person grabbed my arm, causing me to stop. I snapped my head around and glared at the mystery person. "Whoa, loose the death glare." My expression quickly changed when I realized who it was. "Surprised to see me?"

"Yeah, uh, I am."

"Well, you did make me think you disappeared off the face of the earth."

"That's because I didn't want you to find me."

"That didn't work now did it?"

"What do you want, Liam?"

"I wasn't about to pass up the chance to see you again."

"Now you've seen me, goodbye." I got out of his grip and walked off. "You know, being mysterious makes you sexy."

"Go away."

"No."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Because it bugs you."

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So, be a doll and leave me alone."

"Why did you do it?" He asked seriously. "I don't keep in touch." I said knowing exactly what he meant. "So, you just hook up with someone then disappear?"

"It's better than sleeping with someone then disappearing."

"You're impossible."

"Then why bother?"

"I don't know."

"Leave me alone." I started to walk away again, but he grabbed my arm and continued to stay silent. "Let go!" I screamed again. "She said, let go." Another voice said. We both turned around and had confused expressions. Liam was confused because he didn't know who it was, and I was confused because of who it was…"What are you doing here, Demi?"

"You know her?" Liam asked tightening his grip on my arm. "Yes." I winced in pain. "Let go of her!" Demi yelled, I saw tears in her eyes, but I could tell they weren't because of this situation, something else was going on. "What are you going to do about it?" He laughed. Demi pulled out a baseball bat and was ready to hit him. Liam's grip slowly loosened. "Now, I'm not going to tell you again, let her go." I had never seen this side of Demi before. She always struck me as the sweet and innocent type, not the 'I'm going to beat the crap out of you with a baseball bat' type.

Liam let go and ran off. I rubbed my arm where he had been holding me and walked toward Demi. "You didn't have to do that."

"Friends help friends."

"I didn't think we were still friends." I looked down at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you and Nick and I know I avoided you, but I still care about you."

"Well, thanks. I better get going." I turned to walk away, not wanting to hear any more excuses. "Wait, Miley, please stay." She sounded desperate. I knew I owed it to her to stay and hear whatever she has to say. "What's wrong?" I asked throwing her off guard. She looked up at me with her sad eyes. "I noticed your tears. What happened?"

"Nick and I got into a huge fight."

"Is that why you're out here so late?" She nodded. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's dangerous."

"I can see that."

"Shut up." I said laughing a little. "You are right though. I shouldn't have gone out wondering. I'm just glad I ran into you and not someone else."

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same."

"At least I showed up and saved you. That makes me your knight in shining armor."

"My hero!" We both laughed and my smile slowly faded when I saw Nick running up to us. "Demi! There you are! I was worried sick about you! Don't you _ever _run off like that again! Do you hea-" He stopped midsentence when he saw me. I just turned and started to walk away. "Wait." I heard his faint voice call. "What?" I asked choking back tears. He seemed lost for words. "Just go kiss her." I heard Demi say nudging his shoulder. He stepped toward me, but I stepped back and walked away without looking back. You probably think I'm crazy for walking away, and maybe I was, but he just hurt me and I still didn't have an explanation. I wasn't going to give in so easily.

I wanted to know what he was thinking as I walked away. I finally made it back home and saw Nick's car waiting for me. At first I wondered how he beat me, but then I realized he has a car. "I could have given you a ride home." He said walking toward me. "I was better off walking." I opened the gate leading to the side of my house and went to my bedroom window. "What are you doing?" He asked following. "Getting back into my house without waking up my parents." I said already half way in the window. "Can we talk, please?" I sighed. "Fine, hop in, but be quiet." I moved, making room for him to climb in. "So, what is it exactly that you need to talk to me about?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. "I'm sorry about breaking up with you. It was just the only thing I could think of to do to get you to stop asking questions."

"Great excuse."

"Don't act like you're innocent. There are plenty of things you aren't telling me and I don't push it. I know that if you want me to know you'll tell me. I don't get that. The second you don't know something you're mad at me and then we fight." I knew he was right. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. You're right. I'm sorry." He looked at me confused. "I shouldn't be so pushy about it, but you could have at least had the decency to tell me instead of running off and then breaking up with me just to keep a secret."

"I'm sorry about that!"

"Just get out!" I pointed toward the window. "I'm not giving you up that easily." Nick said scooping my up into his arms. "You already let me go." I tried to push him away but he attached his lips to mine and I was powerless. "I hate you." I said in a whisper with tears coming down my face. "I know." He rested his forehead against mine. "You shouldn't have this much of a hold on me. I should be mad at you, but I'm not. What did you do to me?" I was crying harder now. Nick just let me cry into his shoulder. We just stayed like that the rest of the night. I was his and he was mine…even if it was just for that moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been so busy it's insane! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Keep the review coming! Two reviews for the next chapter!**

**Oh, and I wanted to answer the question I got in the last review I got: I would say that I'm more of a Miley Cryus fan only because I listen to her music more, but I would say that Jonas Brother's lyrics speak to me more but over all I would choose Demi Lovato over all of them xD haha. **

**Chapter 9:**

I woke up the next morning cuddled up with Nick. I quietly got out of the bed and started to get dressed. Not long after I was dressed, Nick woke up. "Good morning." He said smiling. "You need to leave." I said throwing his shirt at him, which he had taken off before we went to sleep. "What? Why?" He put his shirt on and came over to me. "One, if my parents find you here they'll kill me and two, you shouldn't be here. We're broken up."

"Then let's change that." I stepped away from him. "No."

"Why not?" He asked, sounding hurt. "We both don't trust each other. We're not willing to give up our secrets. That isn't good for a relationship."

"We can fix that, we can work on it." I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "I know you Nick. Whatever you're hiding, you aren't going to share and I don't blame you for that."

"I want to be with you." He said taking my hands.

He wasn't making this easy for me. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving up on us."

"You really should have thought about that before you ended it. Now, please, leave the way you came in." He walked over to the window, but before he got out he turned back and looked me in the eyes. "I'll pick you up Monday." It felt like the first time we met all over again. He wasn't going to give up.

By noon I finally came out of my room and found my parents screaming at each other. They both stopped and started when they noticed I was standing there. I walked past them and out the front door. Instead of actually going anywhere I snuck around the side of the house and climbed back into my room though the window and then crawled back into bed where I stayed for the rest of the weekend.

On Monday, as Nick said, he was waiting outside my house. He had a large grin on his face until he saw my swollen red eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said avoiding his eyes. "Come on, Miley."

"Don't 'come on, Miley' me. You have no room to talk." He gave up and opened the car door for me. I didn't talk for the car ride, or when we got to school. The only exception I made was in English to talk to Demi, and even that was hard. "Why aren't you two back together? You both still like each other."

"We don't trust each other. That's not good for a relationship and I'm not going to push him to do something I can't even do myself."

"I think you're just being stubborn."

"I am not. I'm just being realistic. I'm not trying to force anyone to say or do anything they don't want to. I'm just obviously not ready to be with someone else. I need to work on me." Demi's face fell, admitting defeat. "Oh, can you tell Nick I don't need a ride home?" She nodded and looked back down at her desk.

The day was finally over. I waited a decent amount of time before leaving, to ensure that Nick would be gone before I started my walk home. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" I heard a voice say behind me. "Damn it." I whispered turning around. "Nick, what are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He leaned against some lockers. "You could, but I believe I asked you first."

"I was waiting for you."

"Why? I told Demi to tell you that I didn't need a ride home."

"And she did tell me. I just chose to not listen because I knew you would end up walking home."

"You need to stop, Nick." I said walking past him. "I will, once you hear me out."

"What else is left to say?" I was looking into his eyes, which was dangerous considering that was my favorite feature of his. "The reason we never went to my house is, my dad is in the military and since we don't have relatives to take care of Demi and I, we're in the foster care system and I was ashamed to tell you."

"What about your mom?"

"She died shortly after Demi was born." Tears were coming to his eyes now. I responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close to me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He cried into my neck. I took his face in my hands and wiped away his tears. "Don't be sorry. I understand."

"You're the best thing that's happened to me since my dad left. I don't want to lose you." I didn't know how to respond, so I just wrapped my arms back around his neck and continued to hold him.

I let Nick drive me home and told him we could talk more over the weekend. I got into my house and found that there were quite a few things missing. "What's going on?" I asked, seeing my mom packing boxes. "You're father is moving out." My jaw dropped. "We're getting divorced."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for getting the two reviews I asked for! :) You guys rock! How about three reviews for the next one this time. :)**

**To Gabby: No, I haven't seen Demi in concert sadly :( but I hope to someday! That would be amazing! I would say my favorite song of hers is Two Worlds Collide because it fits me and my best friend so well. It's like our song and whenever I'm feeling low and I can't see her I listen to that song and it makes me feel better :)**

**Chapter 10: **

I stood there in total shock. Divorced? I couldn't believe it. Things seemed to be getting better. What happened? "I know this may seem like a surprise to you but-"

"A surprise? This is like a bombshell!"

"I know this is going to take some getting used to but-"

"Please don't. I do not want to hear this right now."

"We need to talk about this."

"No, we don't." I walked into my room, slammed the door and locked it. I slid to the floor and tears came rolling down my cheeks. Just when I thought things were getting better they turn for the worst.

Later that night, I woke up from what only felt like a five minute nap, and was surrounded by darkness. My stomach started to growl so I slugged my way out of my room and into the kitchen where I was surprised to find my dad. "What are you doing here? I thought mom kicked you out." I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting. "She didn't kick me out. I left."

"You left?" I did not see this coming.

"There was just no way were going to be the way we were before my problem."

"You guys never tried! It hasn't been that long!"

"I'm sorry honey, but this is what's best."

"You're a coward."

"Honey-"

"No! You know what, you were right to leave. Mom deserves better than a drunk. I don't blame her for cheating." I saw my dad's face turn a deep red. He stood up and was now inches from me. He looked like was about to hit me. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. After a few seconds of nothing happening I opened my eyes and saw him put his arm down. "You can think what you want about me and say what you want about me but that doesn't change my mind. I'm not going to stay with your mom just to make you happy. You can hate me all you want. I know what I'm doing is for the best and that's all that matters." And with that he was gone. My appetite had disappeared along with my dad.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. My dad never came back to the house. He only had his bar buddies come get the rest of his things. My mom hadn't left her room since she dropped the news on me. I tried to be there for Nick the best I could, but it was hard to focus. I still haven't told him or Demi about my parents."Are you okay?" Nick asked trying to get my attention. "What? Sorry." I said snapping back into reality.

"Are you okay? You seem to be somewhere else."

"I'm sorry. I've just been really tired."

"Trouble sleeping?"

I half smiled."Yeah, that's it."

"So, are we still on for talking this weekend?"

"Oh, yeah no problem."

"Good." He was trying so hard to work things out. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I could see his face flush a little, but he turned away trying to hide it.

Saturday morning I was waiting for Nick to pick me up. We were going to get some lunch and finally talk. My mom finally came out of her room and honestly, she looked horrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it looked like she hadn't gotten a good night's sleep for a while."Are you okay, mom?" I asked letting her adjust to the light. "I'm fine." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was far from fine. "Let me get you some coffee." My mom fell to the couch and looked like she had no intention of moving.

I came back ten minutes later with a fresh cup of coffee and some pain relievers for the headache I knew she had. She quickly swallowed the pills and took a large gulp of coffee. "Better?" I asked. She nodded and laid back on the couch and shut her eyes falling into a deep sleep. That was all she's done since my dad left. I put a blanket on her and walked out the front door, hearing Nick honking to let me know he was there. "Hey." He greeted me. I smiled back and shut the car door and buckled my seat belt. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I don't care." He nodded and drove.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally arrived at a small café. We ordered and while waiting for our food Nick broke the silence. "So, where should we begin?" I didn't answer him right away. I just looked down at my hands; my thoughts were still on my mom. Luckily I snapped out of it before Nick could realize I wasn't paying attention. "Where do you want to begin?"

"Should I start with how sorry I am breaking up with you? Because I really am. I would take it back if I could. "

"Why did you do it? I understand that you wanted to keep the secret, but was breaking up with me really the only choice you had? I was asking for an explanation."

"It was an impulse move. I wanted to take it back the second I said it. I was just scared. You understand being scared don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"But now you know and I wouldn't make the same mistake twice if you gave me another chance."

"I still don't know if I'm ready to open up yet." Nick's face fell so far that if it could, it would have fallen to the floor. "Why not? I told you my deepest darkest secret and you still don't know if you can open up to me?" He sounded angry.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not used to people caring this much, Nick! I don't like to feel weak and venerable and that's what talking about it does to me!"

"Being human doesn't make you weak, Miley." Nick said covering my hand with his. I bit my lip to stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to speak when a waiter came over to give us our food, only this waiter was Liam. _Oh God _I thought to myself. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Miley." He smirked. "Liam." I hissed.

"Who is this?" He asked smirking. "My boyfriend!" I blurted out. I saw Liam's smirk disappear and Nick's grow. What did I just get myself into?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I asked for three reviews and got one...I was really hoping I could get the three but I was really eager to upload this chapter so I am anyways, but for the next chapter I need two reviews! I don't think that is that much to ask for.**

**Gabby: To answer your question I do have a twitter. And thank you so much for reviewing so much! You rock! :)**

**Chapter 11:**

"Since when do you do the boyfriend thing? I thought you were about loving then leaving."

"That was the old me."

"Well, since the new you is into dating, you should give me a call." Liam said writing his number on a napkin and handing it to me. He winked then walked away, and once he was far enough I took the napkin and ripped it up. "Who was that?"

"He's no one important."

"He was important enough to where you had to say I was your boyfriend."

"We made out once like over a year ago and we ran into each other a few days ago and he won't leave me alone. He wants to be more than I'm willing to be."

"You just have a way with guys don't you?" I reached over and hit his arm lightly. "Shut up." I laughed.

"Well, since he thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend I guess that means we'll have to act like it right?"

"Smooth."

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"You're the first guy I've had real feelings for. You do make me want to be able to be more open."

"I'm not going to push you."

"When we first met my dad was an alcoholic and my mom was a cheating whore." Nick's face turned from shocked to confused within a few seconds. "A little while after that my dad got sober and he and my mom started to try and work on their marriage, but then last week my dad walked out on us. My mom is a total wreck and there is no chance of my dad coming back." I put my face in my hands and held back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I felt like such a baby. "I don't know what to do, Nick. My mom is falling apart and there is nothing I can do to help other than be there when she falls down."

Nick took out his wallet and placed a few bills on the table, got up, took my hand and we walked out of the café. We didn't go back to his car. Instead we just walked around, with our hands still intertwined. It felt nice being hand in hand with Nick again. "I'll do whatever I can to help you and your mom." Nick said squeezing my hand. "Demi will be more than willing to help out too."

"Same goes for you, Nick. I'll do whatever I can to help you too. I know you and Demi have it worse off than I do. I don't mean to complain so much." Nick stopped walking and laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked confused. "You."

"How am I funny?"

"You're so caring that when it comes to your own problems you try and put others before you. I love that you care and want to help, but your problems matter too. Don't feel like they don't. You mean more than you know." He cupped my face and started to lean in. He wasn't sure if I would let him kiss me or not so I just crashed my lips to his and he responded by kissing me back. "So does this mean we don't have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore?" Nick asked hopeful. I laughed. "Shut up and kiss me." I pulled his lips back to mine.

I finally got my boyfriend back. It was nice to say he was my boyfriend….boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Sorry, he just makes me so happy. Plus, it's just fun to say.

To say that Demi was happy when she found out Nick and I were back together would be an understatement. It took her about twenty minutes to stop screaming "YAY!"

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"After all over Miley's begging I figured she deserved a second chance." I smacked Nick upside the head. "Ow! I was just kidding!" He said rubbing his head.

"Nick, do not let her go. She is a keeper. She knows how to keep you in check." I stuck my tongue out at Nick. "Ha-ha! She likes me better." He glared at me. "I'm mature, I know." I said smirking. He fake pouted. "Aw, don't be upset babe." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. He continued to pout and crossed his arms over his chest. I kissed his cheek and looked at him. He then finally put his arms around my waist and kissed my head. "Yay! He forgave me!"

"You two defiantly are made for each other." Demi said shaking her head.

"So, Demi, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay the night tonight. We haven't really had any girl time."

"I would love too!"

"Yay!" I said smiling.

"Hey! What about me? I can be one of the girls. I can talk about boys, hair, nails, and what not!" Demi and I just stared at him like he was insane.

"No boys allowed!" Demi said.

"Sorry, she's right."

"Darn, it was worth a shot."

We had Nick drop us off at my house and as soon as he was gone, we took my mom's car and went to the grocery store and got enough junk food to feed an army and then got some movies. "So, what should we bake first? We have brownies, a few different cookie mixes, and cake."

"Let's start with brownies!"

"Excellent choice!"

After we made them and put them in the oven, we sat down on the couch and waited. "So, I'm curious." I started. "Are there any boys you like or that you're hiding from Nick?"

She laughed a little. "Well, there is this one guy."

"Oh! Who? Tell me everything!"

"Well, he's in my Algebra 2 class and he has the most hypnotizing brown eyes I've ever seen!"

"Nick has amazing brown eyes too."

"He's my brother, I think he's ugly."

I let out a fake gasp. "I'm offended for him!"

"Anyways!" She laughed. "He has amazing eyes, and he is so funny!"

"Aw! What's his name?"

She looked down at her hands. She seemed nervous. "Come on, just tell me his name."

"It's Joe." She blurted out.

That name sounded familiar... "That name sounds familiar." Demi became more nervous. "Isn't that-?"

"Yes! He's Nick's best friend."

My mouth formed an o. "You like your brothers best friend?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not a to eventful chapter but I hope you guys still liked it! 3 reviews for the next one, please! :) **

**Chapter 12: **

"You have to promise you won't say a word to Nick!" Demi begged.

"When did this happen?"

"About two years ago."

"How come you haven't made a move yet?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you insane? He's my brothers' best friend! And on top of that I'm sure he only sees me as Nick's little sister."

"You're a year younger! That doesn't matter. Besides, all Nick wants is for you to be happy. I'm sure he would understand."

"No, I can't."

"Give me one solid good reason why you can't go after him."

"Because, it would only be out of pity." I arched my eyebrow in confusion. "Joe and Nick have been best friends from the start. He knows about our situation."

"I still don't see the problem."

"Ever since we've been in the system he's looked at us differently." I slowly started to understand. "This is why I don't like people knowing. I mean, the school doesn't even know."

"I doubt he sees you differently. Sure, he feels bad for you, but he probably only sees you as strong. Demi, you're one of the strongest people I know. Not everyone can handle what you're dealing with. You're not weak or different. You're strong."

I saw her eyes get teary. I got up from where I was sitting and hugged her. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"That's what friends are for."

Soon after, we heard the timer go off and jumped to get the brownies, which turned out perfectly. I think it's safe to say we gained a good ten pounds by the end of our food fest.

We finally crashed at around three in the morning and woke up around noon the next morning to my phone's ringtone. We both rolled over and groaned. "Ugh! Who is calling you?" Demi moaned.

I got my phone off the side table and answered it in a groggy voice. "Hello?"

"It's your dad." I shot straight up from my bed and froze.

"Are you still there?"

"What do you want?" I finally asked.

"I want to clear the air between us and make things right. I don't want you to hate me."

"Who is it?" Demi mouthed.

"My dad." I mouthed back. "What about what I want dad? Huh? I didn't' want my dad to walk out on me and my mom."

"I walked out on your mom because we weren't right anymore. I didn't walk out on you."

"You might as well have walked out on me."

"I'm trying to make things right."

"If you want to make things right then you should talk to mom." I hung up and threw my phone across the room.

"Are you okay?" Demi almost whispered.

"I'm fine." I wiped away a few tears. Demi gave me a small hug. Nick had told her everything I told him. "Let's go get some food." I said getting off the bed.

We ended up having more of the junk food we made and bought from the night before, then watched another movie. By 3:00 p.m. Nick came and got Demi. "She told me your dad called. Are you okay?" Nick asked hugging me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him with a small smile.

"What did he want?"

"He was trying to make things right, but I turned him down."

Nick arched his eyebrow. "You don't want to fix things with your dad? How come?"

I sighed in frustration. "I really do not want to talk about it."

"Don't shut me out, Miley." He put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not shutting you out. I'm simply choosing not to talk about it. So please, don't push me." I pushed his hand off my shoulder and opened the front door, indicating for him to leave.

He walked over to the door and then turned to me. "I'll never give up on you, Miley. I'm always going to be here for you." He bent down and kissed my cheek then left.

My dad called for the rest of the day and most of Sunday and I only ignored him, hoping he would take a hint. "Honey, who keeps calling you?" My mom asked coming out of her room for the first time all weekend. I think she was just as annoyed as I was with the constant calls.

"It was dad."

Her face fell. "Oh, what did he want?"

"He just wanted to talk."

"About what?" I could tell she missed my dad a lot.

"I don't know; I haven't picked up."

My mom looked surprised. "Why don't you want to talk to your dad?" She asked sitting down next to me on the couch.

"He left us mom. He's a coward. I want nothing to do with him and on top of that he hurt you."

Her eyes softened. "Sweetie, you shouldn't shut your dad out like that."

"Why not? He walked out on you!"

"He's still your dad. He left m, not you."

"Why do you both keep saying that?" I stood up frustrated.

"I know it's easy to just shut him out but you can't spend the rest of your life shutting out those who hurt you just because it's easier. He left because I shut him out. You and I are similar when it comes to that. It's a bad habit to have and the sooner you can break it the better your relationships will be." Her eyes became teary. "I pushed him away. Please, don't blame him." I wrapped my arms around my mom and just let her cry into my shoulder. There was more to the story than I had realized. I was like her. I just assume the worst and then shut down. I didn't want to make the same mistake she did and lose Nick, not like that.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know it's been a while since I've posted, but in my defence I asked for three reviews and got one...again. I didn't think it would that hard to get three reviews. Thank you to the people who are kind enough to review, I love you for that! **

**I know this is a short chapter but I just felt like I needed to put something up since it had been a while but in order to get the next chapter I MUST get two reviews. Please & thank you! I enjoy reading feedback! Anyways, enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 13:**

I called my dad the next morning before school but only got his voicemail. I told him that I was sorry and I wanted to talk. When Nick came to pick me up for school, I rushed to the car and kissed his lips with as much passion as I could. "What was that for?" He asked grinning.

"For putting up with me. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be with, but you've put up with me and I'm just grateful."

"I told you I wouldn't give up on you." He said taking my hand.

I smiled widely. "You're amazing." I quickly kissed his cheek and he started to drive, but I continued to hold his hand.

We arrived at school and when I got to my locker I saw Joe and Demi laughing. "Hey guys." I said walking up to them. I saw Demi's face blush when I walked up. "Hey Miley." Joe said giving me a nod.

"Hi Miley." Demi added.

"How are you two on this fine morning?"

"We're fine." Joe smiled looking down at Demi, who was blushing profusely.

"Demi, are you okay? You're face looks a bit red." Joe's expression quickly changed to a worried one, not realizing that she was only blushing. Go ahead and say it, I know you're all thinking it. I'm evil.

"I'm fine!" Demi exclaimed turning her head so that her flushed face wouldn't be seen. "I just got warm for a second."

Once her face was back to normal, Demi turned back around and gave me a look that could kill. Joe's face still hadn't relaxed, thinking that something was wrong. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you have a fever?" Joe asked putting his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine, Joe, really." She reassured him with a smile. He smiled back and kissed her head wrapping his arm around her shoulder, causing Demi to blush once again.

"Well, I think I'll head to class early. See you guys later." I turned on my heels and walked away, but turned my head to wink at Demi before I was out of sight.

I knew Demi would get back at me later, but it was worth it. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't help push them together.

"Found you!" I heard Nick yell, wrapping his arms around my waist which had made me jump a little.

"I was by my locker the whole time." I said laughing.

"I know I could see you."

"Then why did you say you found me? I wasn't lost."

"Why must you ruin my fun?" He asked fake pouting.

I quickly kissed his cheek. "Sorry, babe."

"I'll forgive you if you kiss me again." He said patting his cheek. I giggled and kissed his cheek again before dragging him to class.

I was surprised at how much time Demi and Joe spent together and how oblivious both Nick and I were to their feeling for each other. It's been two weeks since Demi admitted her feelings about Joe and it's been two weeks since he's made it perfectly clear he feels the same for her, but she refuses to believe it. It was time for me to mettle. "Hey, Joe." I said walking up to him while he was at his locker.

"Hey, Miley how's it going?"

"It's going wonderfully. How about yourself?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but then quickly shut it changing his mind about what he was going to say. "It's going well." He said smiling a little.

"Do you have something on your mind? It looked like you wanted to say something?"

I could see he was hesitant on saying anything. "You can trust me. We're friends right?" I added.

"Yeah, sorry, I just—can you keep a secret?"

"Absolutely. Spill it." I was now leaning against the locker next to Joe's, waiting eagerly for what he was going to say next.

"Well, there's this girl I really like and I don't know if she feels the same way or not. Any ideas as to how I can figure that out?"

"Well, you could just flat out ask her, ask her out, or just casually bring it up."

"I'm just afraid of ruining our friendship. I don't want to scare her off with my feelings for her."

"Any girl would be lucky to be with you, Joe."

He smiled widely. "Thanks, Miley. Nick is a lucky guy."

"I would consider myself the lucky one."

"Either way, you guys are perfect together."

"Thanks." I gave him a small hug. "So, you should tell me who this girl is you're crushing on."

He looked down at the ground. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"I don't know. I haven't even told Nick yet."

"Now I really must know." I teased.

"You promise you won't say anything to anyone?"

"Cross my heart and swear to die." I said holding up my hand.

"Her name is—'' He paused.

"Come on! Spit it out!"

"Selena!" He blurted out. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I was wrong. I would have bet on my life that he liked Demi…this wasn't good.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner but my computer was spazzing out and wouldn't let me upload anything! I only got one review on the last chapter when I asked for two so I've given up on that. I'll just upload when I can and enjoy the reviews that I do get. I hope you guys like this chapter even though not too much happened in it. **

**Chapter 14: **

"Who is Selena?" Demi shouted, rising from my couch.

"I don't know! Calm down, Demi."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You shouldn't let this effect you so much!"

"I love him, Miley!" She clapped her hands over her mouth regretting letting that slip.

"You love him?"

"Can you please pretend you didn't just hear that?" Demi asked gathering her stuff.

"Why are you freaking out about it? You love him, what's the big deal?"

Demi stopped what she was doing and turned, looking me dead in the eyes. "It's easier to tell yourself it's just a crush when you know they want to be with someone else and don't think of you in the way that you want them too." She took her backpack and walked out the door where Nick was waiting for him.

He got out of the car and walked up to me. "What has her so upset?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing." I said walking back into the house.

"It isn't nothing." He said following.

"Look, I'm sworn to secrecy, you'll have to get it out of her, but I will tell you that it's just girl stuff and nothing to be completely worried about." I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear but I knew he understood. He kissed my cheek then walked away, closing the door behind him.

When Nick and I entered school the next morning, Joe came running up to us. "Hey, Joe." Nick said.

"Hey, can I talk to Miley for a second? Alone?" Nick looked at him, then me, confused.

"Yeah, sure." I said to him. "I'll see you later, Nick." I said kissing his cheek before walking off with Joe.

"So, what's going on?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"You and Demi are close right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Is she mad at me?"

"Why would she be mad at you?" I asked, even though I had a feeling I knew why.

"I don't know. I tired talking to her this morning and she just blew me off, then last night when I asked if she wanted to do something she made up some lame excuse as to why she couldn't."

"I'm sorry, I don't know why she would be upset. Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with you. She could just be upset over something else and taking it out on the world." I know I shouldn't be lying to him, but if I told him that she was upset because he has feelings for another girl then he and Demi would be upset with me.

"Maybe, but I know her, she can't avoid me forever."

"I hope it works out." I said touching her arm lightly then starting to walk off.

"Hey, um, Miley?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I have a confession to make."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I lied about who I have feelings for yesterday."

"What?"

"Selena was just some name I made up because I was afraid to tell you the truth."

"You didn't have to lie to me, Joe."

"I know, I'm just also afraid to say it out loud."

I could see he was really nervous. Whoever this girl was, he had it bad for her. "Well, I don't want to force you to tell me. I know I came on a little strong yesterday."

"No, you were fine, really."

"If you're sure."

"I am. The truth is I like-"

I cut him off when I saw Demi. "Sorry to interrupt but I see Demi, we'll talk later though okay? I'll talk to Demi and see what's going on. See you later, Joe!" And then I was off. "Demi! Wait up!"

She turned her head and saw me but didn't look happy about it. "What?" She snapped.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

Her face lightened up. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep last night. The thought of him with someone else is killing me!"

"Well, I was just talking to him and he seemed pretty upset that you blew him off last night and this morning."

She sighed. "I just couldn't face him."

I pulled her into a hug. "I have some news that may cheer you up."

"What is it?"

"He doesn't really like a girl named Selena. He made it up because he was too afraid to admit who it really is."

Her face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes! There's still hope for you yet." I nudged her side.

"So, he didn't end up telling you who it was?"

"No. I came after you before he got the chance, sorry. I should have stayed to find out for you."

"It's fine. I think its better that I don't know. "

I nodded my head in agreement. "It's better if you don't know what?" Nick asked coming up to us and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh nothing." I said smirking.

"Girls are weird."

"Hey!" Demi and I said in unison.

"It's true!"

"Whatever!" We said in unison again.

"Did you guys plan this or something?"

"No." We both said. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Like I said, girls are weird."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know the last couple chapters haven't been very eventful/long but that's because I've been busy/have some major writers block! I think I'm starting to get out of it luckily. I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 15:**

I got home that night and was appalled at what I saw. Instead of interrupting my mom while she was "wrestling" with her…friend…I ran to my room as quickly as I could.

I guess my mom had resorted back to her old ways. Now that she wasn't going behind my dad's back, she must think it doesn't matter where she does her business.

By the end of the night, I found that I am going to need extensive therapy. I didn't bother coming out of my room until the next morning at the last possible second. My mom was still asleep on the couch only covered in a blanket.

"Oh! Hello, I didn't know anyone else lived here." I heard a voice say behind me. I was scared to turn around, but I did anyways. I saw a man, in his mid-forties I would say, holding two steaming cups of coffee.

"I didn't know you would still be here." This was just too weird for me. I had to get out of here.

"Well, I'm-"

I stopped him. "We don't have to do the name exchange. I'm on my way out. If you could wake my mom up in about ten minutes that would be great, then you're free to go. She'll be grateful you stayed the night; you don't need to start anything with her though. She's a no strings attached kind of girl." He looked shocked. "Nice to meet you, goodbye."

I sprinted to Nick's car and slammed the door behind me. "Drive!"

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

"Just drive!"

Nick stopped asking questions, until we got to school. Neither of us made any move to get out of the car. "Do you want to talk about whatever is bugging you?" Nick finally asked.

"I had an awkward encounter with my mom's one night stand."

"He stayed the night?" Nick asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think he was just as surprised to see me as I was him."

"I thought the guys your mom slept with never stuck around."

"They didn't. I don't know why he stayed. I don't want her to be like she was before."

Nick wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" I looked up into his eyes.

"Because, you have me."

I kissed him and we got out of the car.

It felt like the day was going to drag on forever. I couldn't stop thinking about my mom. If my dad hadn't of left she wouldn't be doing this.

Speaking of my dad, he still hasn't returned my call. For a guy who was dying for me to forgive him, he does a horrible job of going through with it.

Nick dropped me off at my house and when I reached the door I just stood there. I was afraid to go inside. Right as I got the courage to open the door, it opened and there stood the man from that morning. I let out a small yelp. "Hello again." He greeted.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I almost yelled.

"Your mom asked me to stay."

I rolled my eyes and walked past him. "Why do you dislike me so much? You don't even know me."

"And you don't know my mom!"

"Yes, I do." My expression changed to shocked. "I'm the guy your mom has been cheating on your dad with."

"No! My mom slept with multiple guys."

"You just assumed that. Have you actually ever seen any of the men come in or out of the room?"

He had a point. I have never seen them before. I just assumed. Had this meant that she was still cheating when her and my dad were "working" on their marriage?

The anger I had felt for my dad and the sympathy I felt for my mom had slowly drained from me. "Are you okay?" He asked reaching to touch my shoulder. I jerked my arm back. I started straight into his eyes with my hurt and disappointment and then I turned on my heels and went running off as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than being near my mom.

I pulled out my phone and tried calling my dad again. Luckily, he answered. "Dad?"

"Miley!" I heard him smiling as he spoke. "I'm so glad you called me back!"

"I called you already, but you never called me back."

"Oh, I guess you did. Sorry sweetie."

"At least we're talking now."

"So, did you want to meet up and talk in person?" He asked hopeful.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple days."

"Of course you can, but what about your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about her. Can you come get me? Please?"

"Sure, are you at your mom's now?"

"I'm about three blocks away. I don't want to go back."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks. Bye dad."

I was relieved that my dad was able to take me away. I was so angry at my mom that I knew if I was around her it wouldn't end well, but I also know picking up and leaving won't end well either. I didn't care though. I needed to cool off and this was the safest way I knew how to.

I texted Nick, while I was waiting for my dad, telling him I wasn't going to school the next day and that I would explain why later. I turned off my phone right after and my dad showed up.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So I'm a failure! I've had this short chapter written for a while and I swore I put it up but I guess not! Sorry! I hope you don't hate me! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16: **

"Hi." My dad said after a few quiet moments.

"Hi dad."

"Do you have any stuff with you?" I shook my head no. "Do you want to go back and get it?" I shook my head no again. He could tell I was upset and that I didn't want to talk or go back. "How about this, we'll go to the mall or something to get you some clothes and whatever else you need then we'll grab some food. Does that sound good?" I smiled and nodded my head in agreement.

After practically buying me a new wardrobe, we stopped a fast food place to grab a quick bite to eat. "So, when are you going to tell me what happened?" My dad asked.

"Did you leave because mom was still cheating?"

He looked surprised. "What?"

"You knew didn't you?"

He looked down at his hands. "I had my suspicions."

"I understand why you left." My dad arched his eyebrows. "I met him."

"Met who?"

"The guy she was cheating with."

"She introduced him?" I'll never forget the hurt I saw in his eyes at that moment. "No, I caught them in the act and he was still around when I got home from school."

My dad placed his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry I treated you the way I did."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

I was glad my dad didn't make me go to school the next day. Instead, we spent the day together.

I still hadn't gotten anything from my mom and I swore my dad to silence.

It's been three days since I've left my mom's house, and I've only missed one day of school, luckily. It's Sunday afternoon now and I decided to turn my phone back on. As soon as I did I got ten voicemails from my mom and forty texts from Nick and my mom.

After listening to the messages my mom left I almost felt sorry for her. She actually seemed worried about me.

I decided to call Nick back first, knowing he wouldn't be as crazy as my mom would be. "Miley? Finally! Did you have your phone off?"

"Calm down, Nick. Yes, I did."

"Is everything thing okay?"

"Yes, I just needed to take a few days to myself."

"Do you want to clue me in on what's going on?"

"It turns out my mom isn't as big of a whore as I thought."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"She slept with the same guy the whole time. She was still cheating even after her and my dad were working on their marriage. I hated my dad, I felt sorry for my mom and it was all for nothing!" I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've just been super busy lately! I have so much of this story written on paper and I'm slowly starting to get it typed up and uploaded. Here is a chapter I hope you guys like it! **

**Chapter 17: **

"How did you find out?" Nick asked.

"I caught them and he told me everything."

"Where are you? I need to see you."

I could hear the desperation in his voice. He missed me. "I'm with my dad, but I'll be at school tomorrow. I promise."

"Fine. Do I at least get to pick you up?"

"Sorry, my dad is taking me, but I'll get there early and we can talk more then, okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

It was the moment of truth. It was time to call my mom. I dialed the number and nervously waited for an answer. "Hello?" That wasn't my mom's voice. It was the home wreckers. "Hello?" He repeated.

"Let me talk to my mom." I demanded, rudely.

"Miley? Is that you?"

"I said let me talk to my mom."

The line was silent, and then I heard my mom's crying voice. "Miley? Baby, is that you? Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Calm down, I'm fine and safe."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You just picked up and disappeared for days without a word and you want me to be calm?"

"I was upset and couldn't stand to be near you so I stayed with dad."

"What did I do to make you angry enough to run to your father?"

"How's your boyfriend? Did he know you and dad were supposedly working on your marriage?" She stayed silent. "I'm ashamed to call you my mom. You're nothing but a liar and a cheater. Dad at least tried but you couldn't meet him half way."

"Miley-"

"I can't live with you anymore. I'm tired of the fake hurt and tears. You don't deserve sympathy." I could hear her crying. "I'll be by after school tomorrow to get my things." I know I sounded harsh but I couldn't stay civil.

My dad agreed to letting me live with him, which was kind of him. Nick was very happy to see me the next morning. He held me for a good ten minutes. "Nick, you can let me go now." I giggled.

"No. I'm never letting you go." He said resting his forehead against mine.

"Please? We can't stay like this all day."

"Yes we can." He tilted his head and sweetly kissed my lips.

"You're crazy."

"About you."

Demi was just as happy as Nick was when she discovered I was back. Nick had been filling her in on what was going on. "How did talking with your mom go?"

I let out a heavy sigh. "It wasn't pretty."

"Are you two going to work things out?"

"I don't know. Things don't look good. I'm moving out after school today."

"You're moving in with your dad full time?"

"I can't be around my mom right now, or her boy toy."

"Good thing you have an awesome dad."

I nodded my head in agreement.

When my dad picked me up from school, the back of his car was filled with boxes. My mom wasn't home when we arrived, but her boyfriend was, which didn't surprise me at all. "Miley, you're here." He said.

I stared at him coldly. "I came to get my things. I won't be long." I pushed past him and went into the room I once stayed in, while my dad stayed outside with my mom's boyfriend. I knew my dad was uncomfortable with the situation, but I was grateful that he was willing to deal with it for me.

After an hour and a half of packing, it was finally time to leave. As I was getting into my dad's, very full, car I hear my mom calling my name. "Wait!" She said running to us.

"What? We're leaving." I said bitterly.

"I just wanted to see you." She said desperately.

"Goodbye, mom." I slammed the car door shut and locked it, waiting for my dad to start the engine and drive.

"Are you sure you want to leave like this?"

"I need to be away from her right now."

My dad sighed and started to drive. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw tears rolling down my moms' cheeks. I told myself not to feel sorry for her. She deserved to feel the consequences of her actions. Part of me still did feel sorry for her, she was losing her daughter, and she lost her husband even thought it was her fault it still sucks.

I knew all of our lives were never going to be the same.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope the uploading of these three chapters in one day makes up for my lack of posting in a while :D **

**Tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 18:**

I didn't see or speak to my mom in six months and counting. To be honest, I almost forgot I had a mom. If it wasn't for my dad and Nick, I would have forgotten.

Nick has been amazing through everything that has been happening. He's even broken me out of my shell. I've gone from invisible to one of the most social people in school. I hadn't realized just how depressed I had been before Nick came into my life.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley!" Nick exclaimed finding me at my locker after school.

"Who gave you sugar?" I asked laughing.

"Hey! I'm just happy!'

"Fine," I laughed. "What are you so happy about?"

"My dad's coming home this weekend!"

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Nick, that's amazing news! How long is he back for?"

"Two weeks!"

I hugged him again and he lifted me up, twirling me around. It was great seeing Nick so happy. I know how much he misses his dad. "I want you to meet him." I pulled back and looked at him confused. "Why do you look so surprised? We've been together for eight months, it's about time you meet my dad. I've met both of your parents."

He was right. I just never thought it would happen. Honestly, I didn't know we would be together this long. "Alright, I'll meet him," Nick smiled and hugged me again. "But on one condition."

"What is it?" I pointed to my cheek, intending that I wanted a kiss. Nick shook his head laughing and kissed my cheek. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

"You're blushing again." I turned my head away, blushing even more.

Whenever Nick told me he loved me I blushed. He thinks it's cute, but I just think it's embarrassing.

Nick kissed my nose and we walked out of the school holding hands.

When I got home from school, I sit myself down on the couch. I was soon startled by a crash coming from the back. I was supposed to be the only one home, my dad was supposed to be at work. I quickly grabbed the baseball bat that we hid under the couch and walked toward the source of the noise, which seemed to be the bathroom. As I reached for the knob, it started to open. I screamed and started to swing the bat, but stopped when I saw that it was my mom. "What the hell mom! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What are you even doing here?" I asked putting the bat down.

"I came to see you."

"And you couldn't have told me you were coming so I could have been prepared?"

"If I had told you, you would have either made up an excuse as to why you couldn't see me or you wouldn't have shown up at all."

She was right. She was the last person I wanted to be talking to. "Fine, well you have my attention now." I turned and walked back into the living room.

"When are you going to forgive me?" She asked following me.

"When I believe you aren't a heartless liar anymore."

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't try to work things out with dad, you made me believe he had no good reason for leaving and you made me believe you were broken when he did. Have I given you enough reasons yet?"

My mom looked down at her hands. I could hear her silently crying to herself.

"I think we're done here."

"I'm going to marry him." She blurted out.

I stopped where I was standing and turned back to her. "What?"

"I'm going to marry him."

I didn't respond. I just silently walked back to my room, feeling defeated. How could she? My parents aren't even legally divorced yet and she's already talking re-marriage.

When my dad got home, I took his car to the store and was going to buy a large bucket of ice cream. "What's all the ice cream for?" I turned around and groaned when I saw Liam. "What? Not happy to see me?" I pushed past him and went to the self-checkout line. "Why does it have to be like this when we run into each other?" He asked following me.

"Because every time we do you harass me."

"I'm sorry, okay?"

I ignored him and continued paying for the ice cream. I bagged it and walked out of the store and to my car. "So, are you and that one guy still together?" I heard Liam's voice ask. He was still following me.

"Yes and we're very happy."

"Do you love him?" He asked me seriously.

"Yes." I responded, just as serious.

He stopped talking and I got into my car and drove home. I went straight to my room and cracked open the bucket of ice cream and watched a bunch of movies.

Normally, I would have missed school the next day but I didn't want to let my mom have such a huge affect on me anymore. Nick was still excited about his dad coming home and I didn't want to bring him down by telling him about my mom so I decided to just keep it to myself.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to get one up! **

**Keep reading and reviewing! :)**

**Chapter 19: **

I couldn't remember the last time I was so nervous. I smoothed out the skirt I was wearing and then knocked on the door of the house Nick used to live in.

His dad decided to keep the house so that when Nick turned eighteen he could move in and take care of Demi.

A man, who looked like an older version of Nick but had eyes like Demi's, answered the door. "Hello," he smiled. "You must be Miley." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said shakily shaking his hand.

He chuckled at my obvious nervousness. "You don't need to be so nervous and please, call me Paul."

I nodded and Paul stepped aside, letting me into the house. Nick greeted me with a tight hug. "Hey." He smiled.

"Hey yourself."

He kissed my cheek and led me over to the couch. Paul sat in the chair across from us and we sat in silence for a moment. "This is a lovely home you have." I said breaking the silence.

"Thank you," Paul said. "This house has been in the family for many years now."

"Oh really?" I asked, genially interested.

"Yes. This is the house my parents raised me in. I wanted to raise my kids in it and I hope someday one of my kids will raise their kids in this house."

"That's beautiful." I said looking around at the house.

"Nick, why don't you give her a tour." Paul suggested.

"Yes Nick, why don't you give me a tour." I giggled.

He blushed, got up and took my hand, helping me up. "Let us go then."

"This house is amazing." I said as we made our way back to the living room after the tour.

"I love it. I just wish I didn't have to be away from it so much."

Seeing Nick's hurt face, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close to me. I kissed his forehead and rested my hand on his cheek. "You're almost eighteen. You won't have to be away from it for much longer." I said trying to comfort him.

"I know." He sighed.

"What did you think of the rest of the house?" Paul asked coming back into the room.

I pulled away from Nick. "It's amazing. I can see why you all love it so much."

Paul chuckled at my moving away from Ryan. "So, Miley, why don't you tell me how you ended up with my boneheaded son." He asked, jokingly.

I giggled looking at Ryan's blushing face. "Well, we've been in at least one class together since Kindergarten and then just this year our paths crossed and at first I was resistant but Nick wouldn't give up on me."

"Atta boy!" Paul said high fiving Nick.

It was official. They really are related.

My nervousness quickly washed away after that point and the rest of the evening went wonderfully.

"My dad likes you." Nick said as we walked up to my front door.

"I like your dad. He's great."

Nick snaked his arms around my waist and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you Miley, so much." He said in almost a whisper.

"I love you too Nick."

His lips hungrily attacked mine and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair, tugging it slightly, making him softly moan. I giggled and pulled away. "Goodnight Nick." I said making my way to my door, but before I got too far I found our lips locked once again. Nick's tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, which I accepted.

Nick's hand tugged at the bottom of my shirt, slowly rising to my stomach and caressing my sides. We pulled away when we both needed air. I knew what Nick wanted to do but I was scared. "Goodnight Nick." I said pulling away and getting into the house before he would change my mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating on this story! I've been swamped with so much drama and school stuff it's been insane! And whenever I tried to sit down and write this I kept getting stuck. I'm having serious writer's block right now! I hate it. I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short and not very good but I wanted to put something up! I hope it's still okay :) Please let me know if you have any ideas. I'm seriously stuck!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 20: **

I loved seeing Nick so happy. I knew how much he missed his dad. Before Nick had to say goodbye to his dad, he told Nick he could move into the house with Demi early. He was going to be eighteen in two weeks and didn't want to make Nick wait any longer. Paul even agreed to send them checks every month to get by, but told Nick he still had to get a job, which he was happy to do. That boy would have done anything to move into the house.

Two days after Paul was gone, Nick and Demi were all settled into the house and they couldn't be happier.

"How does it feel to be back home?" I asked nuzzling my head into his neck while we were sitting on his couch.

"I couldn't be happier. Everything is perfect. I have my home back, I got to see my dad again after months, and I have the most amazing girlfriend in the entire world." He said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"So, what are you going to do on your first night in the house?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, I was hoping that my most amazing girlfriend would join me for dinner and possibly a movie?" Nick asked hopeful.

"I think I could find some time in my busy schedule to fit you in." I joked.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he shook his head and kissed my cheek.

Nick ended up making mac and cheese from a box, very romantic I know and we cuddle up to a movie on the couch with popcorn.

Demi had decided to stay in her room all night, so that Nick and I could have our date but I knew she was up to something.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine." I said still a little out of it.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked lifting my chin, having me look at him.

"Nothing. I was just spacing out. There's nothing to worry about." I said before kissing him.

He looked at me for a moment, probably trying to read if I was lying or not. He finally saw that there really was nothing and pulled my closer to him.

I suddenly woke up and saw that it was dark outside. I must have fallen asleep. "You're cute when you sleep." Nick laughed. I got off his chest and hit him. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing where I hit him.

"That was for letting me sleep!"

"You just looked so cute. I didn't want to disturb you." I rolled my eyes and dug in-between the couch cushions for my phone then looked horrified when I saw what time it was. I looked at Nick and smacked him again. "What did I do now!"

"It's three in the morning! My dad is going to kill me!" I exclaimed getting off the couch and gathering my things.

"Just tell him you fell asleep in Demi's room after you two did whatever you girls do." Nick said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"He isn't going to buy that. I'm so grounded." I tried to wiggle out of Nick's arms, but he only held on tighter and then proceeded to kiss my neck. "Nick!" I whined. "I really need to go." He turned me around and kissed my lips hungrily. "What has gotten into you?" I asked in-between kisses.

He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes deeply. "I love you Miley. I want all of you." He was nervous. He didn't want to push me but he wanted his feelings to be out there.

"I love you too Nick." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly. I took a deep breath. "I want you too." I almost whispered.

He looked guilty. "I didn't mean to push you. Forget I said anything."

"No, I mean it. I love you Nick and I want to be with you."

And that was the night, or morning Nick and I gave ourselves to each other. I regret nothing.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I've just had serious writer's block with this! I might try and end this soon...I'm not sure yet! But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**Chapter 21:**

The year was finally over and I was looking forward to spending the summer with my amazing boyfriend and best friend. Nick had just dropped me off at home from the last day and I dropped my backpack and saw my dad and mom sitting at the table. "Hi honey." My dad smiled nervously.

"What is she doing here?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We were just finalizing our divorce. You're mother's getting married." My dad tried his hardest to sound happy but I could see he was hurting.

"I give it a year before she cheats on him." I muttered, walking toward my room.

"Was that necessary?" My dad asked grabbing my arm.

"She deserves this, Dad. She cheated on you and now she's going to marry the guy. I know this is hurting you and I don't like seeing you hurt. You deserve to be happy."

He pulled me into a tight hug and looked at me. "She still is your mom. Can you try being just a little bit nicer to her?" My dad begged.

"I never see her so it doesn't matter."

My dad scratched his neck nervously. "About that…"

"Please don't tell me you're going to make me start seeing her more." I groaned.

"If you don't she'll take me to court. It would just be better for us to work something out so we can both save money."

"She threatened you with court? Unbelievable! Actually, I take that back. It's totally believable."

"She's just asking that you at least come to her wedding as a start. She wants you to be a bridesmaid."

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right? There is absolutely no way that I am going to be in her wedding! Fine, I'll go if I have to but being in it is pushing it."

My dad sighed. "Then you can tell her that." He said walking to his room and closing the door.

I walked back out to the living room where my mom was still sitting at the table. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You would really take dad to court just to force me back into your life again? It isn't his fault I want nothing to do with you."

"You gave him another chance!" My mom yelled, standing up. "Why can't you do the same for your father used to be a drunk and you quickly forgave him for that?"

I stepped closer to her so I was inches from her face. "He made an effort. You didn't. You continued to screw around behind his back. He proved himself. That's more than I can say for you." I spat.

"I'm making an effort now. I deserve to be treated with respect. I am still your mother."

"I'll go to your stupid wedding but there is no way in hell I'll be in the wedding supporting you." I turned and went to my room, my good mood had been killed and it was all because of the thing I call mom.

"I still can't believe your mom is making you do that!" Demi exclaimed.

I was over at their house for the millionth time that week. Since my mom came by I've barely spent any time at home. It was like my home away from home, not that I didn't like living with my dad, it was way better than being near my mom. "I know it's not fair but it's the only way to keep her from taking my dad to court and taking me away from him for good."

"Would they really be able to do that?"

"My dad is struggling to recover from being an alcoholic and courts always favor the mother. My dad wouldn't' stand a chance, no matter what I said." I said bitterly.

"Ugh! You should just live with Nick and I. That way nothing would have to be complicated." Demi sighed lying back onto her bed.

"I like living with my dad, but if I was forced to live with my mom and not allowed near my dad this is where I would run to." I said lying next to her.

"You're always welcome here." She smiled. "So when is this horrid event?"

"It's in two weeks."

"So soon?"

"That's how long it's going to take for my parents' divorce to be final."

"Wow. She isn't wasting any time is she?"

"None at all." I sighed.

"You should see if Nick and or I could come with you. You know, to make it a little less horrible." Demi suggested.

"Really? You would be willing to sit through my mom's wedding with me?"

"Of course! What are friends for?" She smiled.

"I will defiantly ask."

"Demi! I'm home! Is Miley here too?" Nick called, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah! We're in my room!" Demi called back.

A few seconds later Nick entered the room and squeezed himself in-between Demi and I. "Hi." He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "We were having a conversation."

"And I invited myself into it." He smiled innocently.

"Are you two going to start making out?" Demi asked, annoyed. "If so please tell me now so I can leave."

"You should leave." Nick smiled at Demi.

"Wait, this is my room! You two can go do that in your room!" She said pushing Nick off the bed.

"Don't worry, we'll leave." I said helping Nick up off the floor.

"I need to head out anyways. I'm meeting up with someone at the mall." Demi said about to leave the room.

"With who?" Nick asked, switching to brother mode.

"Bye!" Demi yelled, already half way down the stairs.

Nick sighed. "She's hiding something."

"If I tell you who she's meeting do you promise not to freak out or ask her about it until she's ready to tell you?" I asked him seriously. Nick nodded slowly. "She's meeting Joe."

Nick's jaw dropped. "Joe? Why? And why wouldn't she have just told me that?"

"Because they're secretly dating."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ahh! I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I'm having serious writer's block! Hopefully I'll get another longer chapter up in the next couple days!**

**Oh and on a side note, I have recently gotten a twitter account where I'll post updates and what not. You can follow me at NBT_202 if you want to say hi or give me feedback that would be greatly appreciated! **

**Chapter 22:**

"What?" Nick shouted. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She didn't think you would approve."

"She's my baby sister and he's my best friend! That's weird!" Nick exclaimed, standing up from the bed.

"Nick, they're both happy. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Why would they got behind my back? They both lied to me!" He paused and looked up at me. "You lied to me to."

"Nick, she made me promise not to tell you. She is going to tell you eventually she's just scared and after seeing your reaction I don't blame her."

"How else was I going to react? Just act like this isn't weird?"

"Yes! It's no different than her having a boyfriend or him having a girlfriend!"

"What if they don't last? Huh? What if he hurts her? What am I supposed to do then? If they don't work out I lose a best friend and a sister! Didn't they think about how this would affect me?"

"No! They didn't! Do you want to know why? Because this isn't about you! This is about them! Sure, they may not last forever but they knew that taking the chance to be together! Demi will always be your sister and Joe will still be your best friend! Stop acting selfish and think about them for a second!"

I picked up my shoes and stormed out the house. I had made a mistake telling Nick. I knew he wouldn't he happy but I didn't know he would get that upset. I shot Demi a quick text to warn her about Ryan and then went home. "Are you okay?" My dad asked when I slammed the front door behind me.

"I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically sitting on the couch next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"If you found out your little sister and best friend were dating how would you react?"

"I would be surprised and shocked but I would get over it." My dad said.

"You wouldn't worry about if it didn't work out?"

"Well, sure things might be weird if they don't but in the end she would still be my sister and if he was a real friend he would still be a friend."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. "Why can't Nick think like that?"

"Just give him some time to process it. He'll come around. He's just shocked." My dad said, patting my back.

"You should have heard him, Dad. He was being so selfish. He even turned it around and was angry at me for not telling him sooner."

"You told him?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, honey, its different coming from your girlfriend than your sister or best friend."

"How?"

"No one wants to hear news like that from someone else. It's always better to hear the news from the people themselves."

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Just let them work it out. It'll be alright."

"Thanks, Dad."

It's been two days since I've talked to Nick or Demi. I didn't want to push to talk to them before they were ready. I went to the store to do some grocery shopping and when I was about to turn to get in line I saw Nick. We made eye contact but didn't say anything. I continued into the line and he was now behind me. "Hi, Miley." Nick finally said.

"Hi." I said turning around.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." I said feeling awkward. "How are you?"

He sighed. "I'm miserable. I miss you. I'm sorry." He said walking over to me and hugging me.

I hugged him back. "No, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kept that from you but I also know it wasn't my place to tell you. I should have just let Demi come to you when she was ready."

"We all three talked it out and as weird as it is for me I am happy for them."

I smiled. "Really?"

He smiled back. "Really."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry it's so short...I fail...I think that either the next chapter of the chapter after that will be the last one! I feel like this story has been dragging on forever! But I am so thankful for everyone who is reviewing, favoriting, and aleting it, it makes me want to push through my writer's block and write! **

**Oh! Don't forget that you can follow me on twitter now! NBT_202! There is a link in my profile I think...please feel free to follow and say hi or give feedback! I definatly update it a lot! **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 23:**

It's now the day of the wedding, my mom had agreed to let Demi and Nick come with me. I think she knew I would be more difficult if she said no, which was true. She even had the nerve to invite my dad. I told him that he shouldn't go and put himself through this but he says it's the best way for him to move on.

We walked into the church and took seats in the back. I could see my grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins sitting on the side we were on and I looked to the other side and saw seats full of strangers. I assumed that that was the grooms' side.

The wedding march started and everybody stood. I wanted to say seated but my dad pinched me, forcing me to stand along with everyone else to be respectful. I had to admit, my mom didn't look terrible in her wedding dress, and my dad definitely thought she looked great by the way he was drooling over her. I nudged him in the stomach and he snapped out of it and looked away. "We can leave, Dad. She saw us and we were here. Let's just get out of here." I whispered to him after my mom had passed us.

"I'm fine, honey." He whispered back.

"No you're not, I can see it in your eyes. I know that you still love her. I don't know why, because she doesn't deserve even a second more of your time, but it's clear that you do and all your being here is doing is hurting you."

My dad sighed. I knew that he knew I was right. "It would be rude to cut out now, so once it's over I'll leave, okay?"

I nodded and turned my attention back to the ceremony taking place before me. I felt Nick take my hand and intertwine our fingers as they read their vows to each other. I looked up at him and he mouthed 'I love you' to me. I smiled and told him I loved him too.

It was finally over, and before I could say anything, my dad was already half way out the church doors. I chased after him, but it was too late, he was gone. I had a bad feeling about his sudden departure. I tried to shake it off and went back inside to find Demi and Nick. "Is everything okay?" Nick asked when he saw me.

"My dad ran off. I guess the pain was too much to handle." I said sullenly.

Nick wrapped an arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. "It'll get easier, for the both of you."

"Miley! You made it!" My mom cheered, walking up to us.

"I had to, remember?" I said bitterly.

She frowned. "Where did your father go? He came here with you didn't he?"

"He left, Mom. Seeing you marry that thing was too much for him."

My mom slapped my cheek. "He isn't a thing! He is my husband!" She shouted.

I held my cheek, shocked that she hit me. "Fuck you!" I screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Fuck you! I hate you! Go ahead and try and take Dad to court for custody, I dare you. I don't think a judge would favor a mother who hits her own child and threatens her." I spat at her.

"Fine! You can stay with your pathetic father. You aren't even worth having around!" She shouted before stomping off.

"Are you okay?" Nick whispered softly, stroking my now red cheek.

"Can you take me home now?" I held back tears.

He just nodded and led me out of the church, Demi following behind us.

My dad wasn't home when Nick dropped me off. He had offered to stay with me until he returned but I told him to go on and that I would be fine. I still didn't have a good feeling about where my dad was.

He finally stumbled through the door at two in the morning, waking me up from my light sleep on the couch. "Dad?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes, but he didn't respond. My dad passed out on the floor, drunk. I sighed and got up to drag him to his room. He had done exactly what I knew he would.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sooo this is the final chapter! I'm sorry that is sucks so much but I felt like it was time to end it. I hope you don't hate me too much for it! **

**Chapter 24:**

I was gone the next morning before my dad was awake. I didn't want to deal with him and his hangover. He had come so far with being sober, but my mom getting married completely killed him, which only made me resent her more. "So he came home completely smashed?" Demi asked, as she cleaned the kitchen. Nick was at work and I needed someone to talk to.

I nodded. "He was doing so well and now because of that bitch I am forced to call my mother he is slipping into old habits."

"Maybe it was just a onetime thing? You know, just to get it out of his system?" She tried to comfort me.

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No. I didn't want to deal with him and his hangover this morning so I got up before he did and came here."

"When he sobers up, talk to him. I'm sure he really needs someone right now. It must be hard watching your newly ex wife walk down the aisle with the man she cheated on him with. Honestly, I would get hammered too."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Demi." I smiled.

I went home soon after that and found that my dad wasn't home. This went on for three weeks before I finally got the courage to say something. "Dad," I said shaking him, trying to wake him out of his drunken state. He mumbled but didn't open his eyes. "Get your sorry drunken ass out of bed!" I screamed, causing him to jump.

"What? What do you want? I was sleeping! It's the middle of the night!" He yelled, holding his head.

"No, Dad, it's four in the afternoon and you've been asleep since yesterday. You need to get out of bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself! I thought you were getting better."

"Well obviously I'm not!" He shouted.

"You're pathetic." I spat. "You're nothing but a drunk! Once a drunk always a drunk I guess." I stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind me.

"I am your father! You have no right to yell at me like that!" My dad shouted, stumbling out of his room.

"I thought you changed. I thought you were really ready to be a good dad but I guess that booze is just too important for you to give up." I said going into my room, my dad stumbling behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing me packing.

"It doesn't matter. I won't bother you anymore so now you can be free to throw your life away with booze."

"And where exactly are you going to go? Nick's?" He scoffed.

"Anywhere is better than being with you or mom. I'd rather live in the streets." I finished packing and got out the house, took my car, and didn't look back.

I did end up going to Nick's but that was because he and Teresa were all that I had now. My parents didn't care. After the fight with my mom she didn't try to make peace and my dad was too drunk all the time to even make it out the front door. In the end I lost my parents but gained a boyfriend that I absolutely love, even if we don't last forever, and a best friend who I can call a sister. Things could have been worse.


End file.
